Une nuit a Tokyo
by Granotte
Summary: [Nouvelle version corrigée !] Akihito est sur un coup ou trempe Asami, mais le jeune homme ignore qu'il a été vue du yakuza...


C'est mon premier O.S sur cette série et mon premier O.S tout court, j'espère donc qu'il vous plaira.

Notes : Ces personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Ayano Yamane.

* * *

Le Soleil se couche sur Tôkyô tandis que les activités nocturnes commencent tout juste à se réveiller. Dans les coins de rues, des trafiques en tous genres se font sans être vu de personne ou presque, oui presque. Un jeune photographe du nom d'Akihito Takaba surveille, du haut de son perchoir, l'une de ces transactions à la recherche d'un scoop mais aussi et surtout pour voir un certain yakuza.

Depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments pour le yakuza, le jeune homme était devenu accroc à lui sans s'en rendre compte et sans vouloir se l'admettre. Il faisait tout pour voir le chef mafieux et le suivait avec l'espoir caché de se faire prendre.

Akihito, du haut de son entrepôt, voyait bien la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le Grand Ryûichi Asami était en train d'échanger de la marchandise avec un autre yakusa véreux. Le jeune photographe prit quelques clichés de la transaction, puis lorsque se fut fini, s'en alla discrètement.

Pendant l'échange, Asami aperçut sur le haut de l'entrepôt, à sa droite, un téléobjectif et vit très bien malgré l'obscurité de la nuit, le diaphragme de l'appareil photographique se fermer puis s'ouvrir pour immortaliser le paysage. Ensuite, il vit que l'appareil était tenu par un jeune homme qu'il connaissait plus que bien. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il échangeait les documents.

Akihito ne se doutait pas qu'il avait été vu par le yakuza ; il ne regardait pas vraiment à ce moment-là. Le jeune homme prit l'échelle pour descendre de son entrepôt. Lorsqu'il toucha terre et se retourna, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Et bien Akihito, on fait des sorties nocturnes ? » demanda le yakuza avec un rictus aux lèvres.

Le photographe, réagissant au quart de tour, se retourna et remonta sur l'échelle, mais Asami le prit par la taille pour le descendre de là.

« Lâche-moi, sale vieux yakuza pervers ! cria Akihito en se débattant

- Si tu ne voulais pas me voir, il ne fallait pas venir ici. Dit simplement Asami en mettant le photographe sur ses épaules comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre.

- Je ne savais pas que tu serais là ! mentit le jeune homme, Lâche-moi maintenant ! » cria-t-il en battant des pieds et des mains sur le yakuza. »

Akihito, sentant que cela ne servait à rien de gaspiller son énergie à vociférer et à se débattre comme un damné, attendit que le yakuza le dépose dans sa voiture.

Comme à son habitude, dès qu'il entra dans la voiture, Asami alluma une cigarette et se mit au volant.

Akihito sentit l'odeur de la fumée qui lui était devenue familière, se décontracta puis s'endormit. Quand il se réveilla, il se trouvait dans les bras du yakuza dans l'ascenseur qui mène à son appartement. Le photographe était porté comme les princesses dans les contes de fée, avec sa tête posée sur son torse. Akihito pouvait sentir les battements du cœur d'Asami.

Le jeune homme se dit que s'il continuait à faire semblant de dormir, le yakuza le laisserait peut-être tranquille cette nuit.

« Pas la peine de faire semblant, Akihito. fit Asami en sortant de l'ascenseur qui venait de s'ouvrir.

-Grr ! Comment tu l'as su ! grogna Akihito

- Je te connais tu sais, et puis ton visage s'est teinté d'une jolie couleur rouge. » lui dit le yakuza en ouvrant la porte de son appartement. »

Akihito avait rougit ? Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte et la remarque du yakuza ne fit qu'accentuer la couleur de son visage.

« Même pas vrais ! » dit Akihito en relevant la tête pour voir le visage du yakuza.

Asami posa son photographe par terre et ferma la port à clef.

« Laisse-moi partir ! fit Akihito

- Non …

- Rhaaaa pourquoi tu fais ça ? J'en ai ma … »

Asami le fit taire par un baiser violant, mais chose inattendue pour lui, quand il rompit le baiser, Akihito lui en rendit un avec la même violence et une pointe de passion.

Surpris sur le coup, Asami recula d'un pas et se retrouva coincé entre la porte et Akihito.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là ? fit remarquer le yakuza, tu es entreprenant aujourd'hui. Dit t-il avec un rictus aux lèvres.

- Je perds pied ... » dit Akihito en commençant à ouvrir la chemise d'Asami.

Le sourire d'Asami ne disait rien de bon pour Akihito, mais trop occupé à déboutonner la chemise, il ne le vit pas. En deux temps, trois mouvements, il se retrouva sur le lit du yakuza, sans t-shirt. Asami embrasa avec force et passion le jeune Akihito qui commençait à perdre la tête.

Le photographe essayait de retenir le désire qu'il éprouvait pour le yakuza qui, entre temps, avait lâché sa bouche pour se nicher dans son cou. Le plus vieux commença à lécher le jeune homme, lui arrachant au passage plusieurs gémissements de plaisir.

Asami commença à jouer avec les tétons du photographe avec sa langue, quand il sentit les bras d'Akihito se placer autour de son cou. Le yakusa jeta un coup d'œil au photographe, celui-ci avait le visage emplit de désirs pour Asami. Il ramena sa tête à celle de son jeune amant et l'embrassa passionnément. Les bras autour de son cou le serraient un peu plus et au moment où il rompit le baiser, il l'enlaça encore plus. Asami se défit des bras du photographe, se posa sur son torse pour le lécher et descendit jusqu'au bassin. Là, il défit la braguette, enleva le jean et le boxer du jeune homme. Il se mit à lécher habilement le membre durcit d'Akihito qui lui, ne sut laisser échapper qu'un gémissement de plaisir.

Quand Asami le prit en bouche entièrement et commença ses va-et-vient, il sentit une main se crisper dans ses cheveux ; signe que le jeune homme allait bientôt venir. Puis, dans un dernier gémissement, celui-ci se libéra, laissant le plaisir à Asami de tout avaler.

« Tu as l'air plus réceptif que d'habitude. Lâcha Asami à son photographe.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi. C'est juste une impression que t'as … Je ne suis pas, mais alors, pas du tout réceptif. »

Asami finit de se déshabiller, se mit en position assise sur son lit et ramena Akihito à lui. Celui-ci plaça ses jambes autour du bassin d'Asami, ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa. Le yakusa fut momentanément surpris. Ensuite, le photographe descendit sur son cou, commença à lécher jusqu'à l'oreille, le mordit puis redescendit dans la jugulaire, le remordit et commença à sucer pour y laisser une marque assez visible.

Le mafieux pencha la tête sur le côté pour le décoller de là.

« Sale gosse, tu fais quoi là ?

- Héhé, comme ça, tous tes employés verront à qui tu appartiens. Lança le photographe avec une lueur de défit dans yeux.

- … »

Asami pénétra son jeune amant sans autre formes de préliminaires, ce qui arracha un crie de douleur bien vite remplacé par le plaisir du photographe. Le bassin d'Akihito bougeait lui aussi, pour accentuer le plaisir. Asami sentit une des mains du photographe se loger à la naissance de ses cheveux qui se crispa sur ceux-ci. Il plaça une de ses mains sur le sexe d'Akihito et commença des va-et-vient.

Puis, dans un râle puissant , Akihito se vida dans la main du yakusa tandis que ce dernier venait en lui.

Asami sentit Akihito s'effondrer sur lui à cause de la fatigue, le prit dans ses bras et le plaça correctement sur le lit, le laissa dormir puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Après s'être douché, le yakuza se posa devant le miroir et regarda la marque qu'Akihito lui avait laissée. Sur son cou, il y avait la marque de ses dents et un début de suçon.

Ce gamin avait laissé une marque sur le Grand Ryûichi Asami. Sale gosse, manquerait plus qu'il ne l'appelle par son prénom. Ça, il allait lui payer. C'est sur cette douce pensée qu'il rejoignit Akihito dans le lit et prit dans ses bras. Le jeune homme, qui dans son sommeil, lâcha un petit gémissement suivit d'un « Arrête Ryûichi ! ».

* * *

Voilà c'est fini ! Tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus !

Nouvelle version corrigée !


End file.
